America's Beauty
by Eradith
Summary: O que Lucinda não podia entender era que Steve sempre parecia desconfiado por que para ele não era possível que uma bela dama como ela fosse interessar-se justamente por um perdedor magrela como ele. Obviamente, ele não a conhecia bem o suficiente ainda.
_America's Beauty._

✘ **no one own me.**

" **[...] Eu sou jovem e eu amo ser jovem / Eu sou livre e eu amo ser livre / Para viver minha vida do jeito que eu quiser / Para dizer e fazer o que eu tiver afim [...]" —** _ **You don't own me**_ **, Lesley Gore.**

— **Sabe** o que eu realmente gostaria Christine, de todo o meu coração? — A jovem de cabelos claros questionou retoricamente, enquanto a outra menina de pele negra a encarava com uma sobrancelha erguida, obviamente se divertido das reclamações da amiga. — Eu gostaria que meu pai largasse os pensamentos arcaicos e começasse a olhar para o futuro, quer dizer, nossa... Já estamos em 1943, os Estados Unidos estão lutando uma guerra por uma suposta justiça e igualdade, mas ele quer que eu me torne enfermeira barra dona de casa.

As ruas do Brooklin se encontravam mais agitadas, na verdade, em tempos de guerra tudo era motivo para um alvoroço. Lucinda pensava que se talvez as pessoas focassem no objetivo e na razão da luta, não estariam tão ansioso para vestir suas belas fardas de enfermeiras, ou seus belos uniformes para ganhar algum status e começariam a trabalhar para ganhar algum conhecimento.

Lucinda nem de longe queria dizer que todas as enfermeiras só visavam encontrar um marido se vestindo com fetiche de soldados, nem que todos os soldados só estivessem se alistando para atrair o olhar das moças. Ela não estava generalizando, afinal, seu irmão era um rapaz sério e muito centrado que se alistaria com uma boa razão e com patriotismo, e assim como ele. Muitas senhoritas estavam dando o seu melhor para se tornarem boas profissionais da saúde ajudar como puderem — Christine, sua amiga, era um exemplo disso. Mas esse nem de longe era o sonho de Lucinda.

Seu pai era um homem muito bom, mas era tremendamente cabeça dura, que hora ou outra estava fiscalizando para saber se ela tinha algum encontro ou lhe reclamando dizendo que esses livros malditos que ela tanto lia lhe fariam mal. Lucinda se limitava a bufar de raiva e frustração, como livros poderiam ser ruins? Graças à tirania de seu pai tinha que esconder os livros de física e matemática básica debaixo o travesseiro, seus cadernos de cálculos dentro de uma caixa em cima do armário coberta por pelúcias.

— Certo, eu entendo seu ponto de vista, querida. — Lucinda olhou para frente, evitando o olhar carinhoso e materno da amiga ao seu lado e apertando os módulos de enfermagem contra o peito. — Mas o que você planeja fazer fugindo de casa? Você sabe que se você fugisse para minha casa, minha mãe seria a primeira a mandar chamar o seu pai.

— Eu não irei fugir de casa. — decidiu, embora a ideia a atraísse. — É que... Eu não quero me casar, e eu não quero ser enfermeira, pelo amor de Deus, Christine, só um cego não vê que eu não levo o menor jeito para isso.

Viu os ombros de Christine se erguer e abaixarem suavemente, num suspiro.

— Querida, eu também não levava jeito no começo, mas até que estou gostando. — ela ainda sorria, a pele de ébano tinha um perfeito contraste no alvo do fardamento da escola de enfermagem, o colarinho muito bem passado e as meias brancas ficaram em melhores em Christine na opinião de Lucinda, afinal, ela já era muito pálida, quase nem parecia usar meias.

— É tão absurdo não termos ficado na mesma escola. — comentou o detalhe com mais ondas de frustração. — Teria sido muito mais fácil tolerar isso com você por perto.

— Ah, vai chegar o dia em que negros e brancos vão poder estudar nas mesmas instituições. — Christine fez uma careta. — Acredita que meu pai riu de mim quando cometei sobre isso semana passada?

— Ora, é as nossas sinas ter pais que não estão pensando no futuro. — apontou Lucinda.

— Oh! Eu já ia me esquecendo. — Christine parou de andar, trazendo a bolsa que pendia ao lado do seu corpo para frente, e a abrindo, tirou de lá um envelope tão branquinho quanto suas roupas. — É o meu convite de noivado, não é exatamente uma festa grande, mas o Will insistiu para que eu fizesse convites.

Lucinda pegou o envelope de entre os dedos de Christine, olhando penosamente para a antiga colega de classe.

— Não posso acreditar que vai mesmo se casar. — fez um biquinho com os lábios e jogou os braços para frente, iniciando a costumeira birra que já havia sido feita antes, muitas vezes. — Está deixando nossa fraternidade, eu não deveria ter deixado você ir visitar a Igreja do pastor Eric, evitaria você ter conhecido o William e ele não estaria me tirando de você.

— Minha mãe sempre diz que o que há de ser, será. — disse Christine, passando um braço pelos ombros de Lucinda. — Se não fosse na Igreja iríamos nos conhecer de qualquer jeito, é nosso destino.

Lucinda não acreditava muito em destino, mas o sorrido de Christine era tão genuíno que a fazia acreditar sempre que esta sorria.

— Bom, se você está feliz, eu estou feliz. — murmurou de má vontade.

— Não faça essa cara, querida!

Ambas foram andando e conversando pelo Brooklin, já estava quase anoitecendo, era possível ouvir alguns assovios quando elas entravam em algum beco e quando isso acontecia, Lucinda franzia o cenho. Como se já não bastasse estar sendo obrigada a fazer o que não queria, tinha que ouvir o que não queria; vestir o que não queria; aprender o que não queria e finalmente, ser o que não queria.

Lucinda não desgostava de ser mulher, mas às vezes pensava que ser um homem seria mais conveniente. Seu pai a deixaria fazer a tão sonhada faculdade, e daria o ponta pé inicial em todos os sonhos e projetos que tinha em mente.

Desejou que no futuro, todas as garotas como ela pudessem ter suas próprias escolhas, e o principal: Ter uma voz.

— Talvez eu deva ir até o bar, eu acho que meu pai não está em casa, e o Henry deve estar na casa da Suzana. — seu estomago até embrulhou imaginando seu irmão beijando a garota que um dia estudou com ela e lhe dava metade do lanche.

— Tem certeza, querida? Ir ao bar sozinha, e numa hora dessas, eu não acho que seu pai vai gostar.

— Ah, bem. Ele não vai, mas eu preciso das chaves, certo? Como vou entrar em casa? E ele mesmo e proibiu de ficar na sua casa.

Christine ainda pareceu hesitante, a casa de Lucinda ainda ficava mais um pouco a frente que a dela, a casa tradicional e pintada de rosa claro atrás de ambas.

— Tudo bem, mas tenha cuidado. — Abraçaram-se. — Até sábado?

Lucinda sorriu, mostrando as bochechas salientes e os traços infantis que não haviam sumido devido a pouca idade.

— Sim, até sábado.

Lucinda assistiu Christine entrar em casa, e começou a voltar de onde tinham vindo.

Segui o caminho até o bar, observando a agitação das pessoas, um casal de namorados passou por ela agarrados em um meio abraço. Lucinda estreitou os olhos para a cena, imaginava que nunca em sua vida conseguiria andar agarrada a alguém daquela maneira, era tão inútil à demonstração de afeto em público, e o pior era ver como os rapazes apertavam as garotas e sorriam para os amigos como se elas fossem um enfeite ao lado deles. Sim, ela reclamava demais, mas não conseguia se adaptar, era como ter nascido na época errada, quiser que tudo fosse mudado e a única coisa que pudesse fazer era assistir calada, pois a mínima crítica que fizesse seria apedrejada. Lucinda se sentia enterrada viva, batendo em seu caixão querendo sair e não podendo.

Talvez seu irmão tivesse razão, talvez ela fosse imatura demais para entender _as coisas._

Mas talvez, sua teoria de que não queria entender as coisas, estivesse certa.

Alguém assoviou para ela, e esta apertou o passo urgente, era horrível viver com a tensão de que alguém viria e te agarraria a qualquer momento se desse um passo em falso. Lucinda novamente se perguntou por que os homens poderiam andar livremente, no horário que quisessem e não dava em nada.

Lucinda se sentia tão errada em questionar tudo, mas mais errado que ela era essa divisão estúpida. Negro e branco, homem e mulher... Ninguém era melhor apesar de suas diferenças, considerava uma hipocrisia grande que a America lutasse contra nazistas sendo que internamente destratavam pessoas por quem eram como eles.

Se não existisse essa tal intolerância, hoje estaria estudando com Christine e entrando em um bar ser ter mil olhares sob si como se fosse errado demais uma mulher não acompanhada entrar em um e não querer gracinha com ninguém.

Se existisse um planeta menos injusto que este, Lucinda quis que algum ser deste planeta viesse buscá-la.

Estava prestes a virar o quarteirão quando ouviu um barulho, um barulho de latas de lixo sendo chutadas e alguém gemendo de dor. Sentiu-se tão curiosa em saber o que acontecia, mas já estava ficando tarde... Se não fosse para o bar antes que anoitecesse seu pai reclamaria consigo.

Mas só uma espiada não ia matar ninguém, certo? Seu pai entenderia que só iria matar se ela deixasse como estava.

Levou o dedo indicador até os lábios, roendo o cantinho da unha e voltando um pouco mais para ver o que acontecia no beco úmido do Brooklin. Pela sua visão periférica viu que um homem batia em alguém, não conseguia ver em quem o homem batia já que seja lá quem fosse não deveria ser muito alto. Os socos eram bem agressivos, Lucinda pensou no que fazer para afugentar um cara daquele tamanho... Ora veja! Uma ideia mais que brilhante surgiu em sua mente.

Vasculhou a bolsa lateral em busca de um pequeno recipiente de plástico, dentro dele o liquido transparente parecia muito inofensivo, tanto quanto água. Mas Lucinda sabia muito bem que resolveria o problema.

Suspirando fundo e tomando coragem, entrou no beco com os sapatos brancos sujando de lama, o coração disparado e as bochechas vermelhas de medo.

Parou bem atrás do homem alto.

— Ei! — chamou tremendo, o corpo magro e pequeno, vestido com fardamento da escola de enfermagem que parecia bem maior nela do que no resto das alunas não afugentaria o homem. Mas aquilo sim.

Quando o desconhecido alto se virou, lançou o líquido contra seu rosto sem piedade.

— Sua vadia imunda! O que você fez com meus olhos?!

Lucinda se surpreendeu ao ver que o elemento que antes apanhava não era maior que ela, ela já havia citado que não era muito alta? Pois bem, o rapaz franzino era da mesma altura que ela, mas ela teve que admitir que ele até tivesse um rosto atraente apesar dos machucados.

Ela acenou para que ele a seguisse, antes que o efeito do álcool nos olhos do homem passasse, ele parecia estático, com os olhos arregalados e sem saber o que fazer. Lucinda revirou os olhos, e o puxou pelo braço, sorte sua que ele era leve para ser conduzido por ela.

Eles correram, correram muito, Lucinda já tinha passado um quarteirão e meio, quando finalmente pararam, Lucinda apoiou as mãos nos joelhos para respirar.

— Ufa! — exclamou ainda sem fôlego. — Essa... Essa foi por pouco, você está bem?

O rapaz também ofegante a encarou por alguns segundos.

— Estou. — ele finalmente respondeu. — Você foi muito corajosa, lá atrás. Obrigado.

— Bem, você parecia precisar de ajuda. — sorriu animada. — É bem estranho, por que essa é a primeira vez que eu presencio alguém apanhando em um beco.

— Você não deve sair muito de casa, então. — o estranho loiro comentou, olhando ao redor. — A senhorita mora por aqui?

— Na verdade, eu moro naquele quarteirão.

O estranho olhou para trás e se voltou para ela com um rosto penoso.

— Eu sinto muito, mas acho que você não vai poder voltar para casa por agora.

— Ainda bem que não estou indo para casa. — olhou para os sapatos, pessoas de olhos azuis geralmente a deixavam constrangida. — Mas você também mora por lá, não é?

— Sim. — ele respondeu, franzindo a testa. — Acho que nós dois não podemos voltar por agora.

Ele era uma graça, Lucinda achou. Era difícil fazer contato visual, já que assim como ela, ele não parecia ser muito social, mas até que ela estava indo bem. O rapaz bonitinho de cabelos loiros tinha as bochechas rosadas por algum motivo que Lucinda não entendeu bem, talvez ele ainda estivesse constrangido por ser salvo por uma mulher.

Oh, tolo pensamento.

— Eu estou indo até o bar do meu pai. — disse para ele. — Você pode me acompanhar, se quiser, acho que quando voltarmos às coisas já vai estar mais tranquilas.

— Tem certeza? Quero dizer, não quero atrapalhar seu rumo mais do que já atrapalhei.

— Ah, não. Você não atrapalha. — comprimiu os lábios, e depois estendeu a mãos para ele, este olhou para a mão dela com estranheza. — Sou Lucinda Elliot, mas me chame de Dove.

— Steve Rogers. — ele apertou sua mão hesitante. — Se me permite dizer, Dove não é um apelido muito bom.

Lucinda riu.

— É meu nome do meio.

As bochechas do rapaz chamado Steve ficaram vermelhas como uma pimenta.

— Quer dizer... Não é ruim... N-Não foi isso que eu...

— Fique tranquilo, eu também não acho um bom nome. — fez uma careta. — Mas era isso ou Vanilla.

Ele soltou sua mão, rindo.

— Acho que Dove é melhor mesmo.

Lucinda olhou para o céu que agora estava quase escurecido.

— Acho melhor nos apressarmos. — disse. — meu pai não é bem do tipo paciente.

— Ele não vai ficar irritado de vê-la chegando comigo?

Lucinda deu de ombros.

— Não se eu explicar a situação. — Começaram a andar um ao lado do outro, em direção ao bar de seu pai, que ficava a pouca distancia. — Mas me diz, Steve, por que você não foi embora antes que aquele homem te batesse? Quero dizer, você deveria ter ido embora antes.

— Fugir do problema não o torna menor. — ele falou seriamente e depois a olhou pelo canto do olho. — Eu sei pareço ridículo.

Lucinda sorriu, e deu dois tapinhas no ombro do rapaz, sem cerimônias.

— O que você está dizendo? — maneou a cabeça. — Acredite ou não, eu sei do que você está falando, e se quiser saber, eu faria a mesma coisa em seu lugar.

Lucinda viu sua expressão cheia de surpresa.

— Realmente acha isso? — ele perguntou incrédulo. — É a primeira pessoa que me diz isso.

— Eu tenho minha cota de coisas que as pessoas acreditam que eu não sou capaz de fazer, daria uns quatro quarteirões se eu fizesse uma completa no papel. — Lucinda esclareceu. — As pessoas tendem a duvidar da capacidade alheia, sem nem ao menos dar a chance do individuo tentar.

— Acho que você está certa. — concordou Steve, pensativo.

— Claro que estou. — Lucinda brincou presunçosa.

Ah, bem, ele era mesmo uma graça.


End file.
